Twinkle
by Phoenixofdarkness62
Summary: A series of songs that Sugar hears that have the word twinkle in them, and her reactions on where twinkles are.
1. Chapter 1

"Twinkle Twinkle little star!" children sang at night walking the streets. Their words got the interest of Sugar. "Twinkle?" said rubbing her eye to wake herself.

"How I wonder where you are!' they continued. Sugar flew to Saga's window. Children were now looking for twinkles? This wasn't going to get any easier for her with so many people looking for them.

"Up above the world so high, like a diamond in the sky!" they went walking away from her.

"Wait where's the twinkles at!" Sugar asked pounding her little fist against the window. Sadly none of them heard her and walked away without answering her question. She slumped down to the window sill in disappiontment. Her search for twinkles was not going well at all. And they even left without singing the entire song...

"Twinkle, Twinkle little star, how I wonder where you are." Saga finished coming into her room in her pajamas. Sugar flew into her face in excitment.

"So twinkles are the stars? How am I suppose to get one of those?!? They're so far away and high in the sky! I don't think even the elder can fly that high!" Sugar cried at her. Saga crossed her eyes to see the litte fairy's utter excitment and confusion. It then clicked with her that Sugar was talking about the song 'Twinkle, Twinkle little star' that she and some others had been singing. Gently Saga peeled Sugar off her face, and held her in her hand. The little fairy was so confused at this new information at hand. She was wrong, but she was so cute.

"Sugar…" Saga started. Sugar looked up at her. "I doubt the stars are what you're looking for." Sugar's eyes widened, her wings drooped.

"They're not?" she asked. Saga shook her head sadly in a 'no' fashion. "I'm pretty sure it's just a song." She told her. Sugar nodded her head in understanding. Saga smiled warmly at her.

"We'll start the search for twinkles again tomorrow." She said. Sugar smiled and went back into bed with Saga behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

Author's note: This is the second chapter and so far I have nothing else planned for this series. But if you have any ideas feel free to pm me about them and I'll see what I can do. And by the way this is the theme to a movieandor/ series called Holly Hobbie. So all credit for the song goes to hoever wrote it in the first place which wasn't me.

_

* * *

"She's the one who stands out in a crowd_

_She'll make your day bright_

_Her smile could chase away the clouds_

_She'll make you feel all right_

_You'll never find a better friend_

_Even if you try_

_I can tell you, girls, 'cause I know"_

_"She's got a twinkle in her eye_

_That you can't ignore_

_She'll be the one that you adore_

_And that's for sure_

_You never met another girl like this before_

_She's got a twinkle in her eye_

_Which you can't ignore."_

"_Hhmm,"_ Saga thought turning off the TV as the TV special theme finished. _"That actually sounded okay."_

Later Sugar and Saga were at her mother's piano. Saga dabbled on the keys wondering what to play. Everything she usually played seemed so worn out, and she was definitely not going to lower herself or the piano to playing chopsticks.

"So yeah still no twinkles." Sugar finished. The fairy had been informing Saga about her day. Hunting for twinkles, wandering around, playing with her fellow fairies, and attempting to steal 'waffos'.

"Really that's too bad." Saga replied vaguely. She honestly had not been paying attention to the fairy at all.

Saga tapped a few keys and they reminded her of the song she'd heard that morning. Quickly she tapped a few more and the theme song's piano score was forming itself in her mind. The main line was perfected in her head.

"She's got a twinkle in her eye…" she started with the chorus. Sugar bolted up in focus. There was a twinkle out there somewhere, in someone's eye. She scanned the crowd of females outside looking for a twinkle in their eye.

'That you can't ignore,

She'll be the one that you adore,

And that's for sure,

You've never met another girl like this before,

She's got a twinkle in her eye,

That you can't ignore now." Saga sang as Sugar went outside darting in-between people to see their eyes and hopefully get a twinkle in the process.

None of them, guys and girls alike seemed to have a twinkle in their eye. She repeated the song she'd heard in her head once more searching for the meaning within the meaning.

"The one I adore…" Sugar said slowly. It dawned on her.

She zoomed back to where Saga was just finishing up.

"Twinkle!" she proclaimed rammed herself dangerously close to Saga's eyes. Her eyes sparkled and then went out.

"NO!!!!" Sugar wailed," Get the twinkle back in you eyes Saga!"

'What?" Saga asked in utter confusion. Sugar was crying and running her words together so fast that she couldn't understand it at all. The song… it all made vague sense now.

"It's just another song Sugar." Saga stated. The little fairy stopped wailing and looked at her with tear stained eyes.

"Just another song?" Sugar asked rubbing the tears away.

"I'm afraid so." Saga replied, taking the little fairy and putting her on the piano. She was getting cross-eyed looking at her on the bridge of her nose. Sugar wiped her tears away and her wings perked up ever so slightly.

"You sure?" she asked. Saga nodded yes. Sugar's wings drooped again in her sadness.

"How about we get some waffos?" Saga said. Sugar perked up instantly. Waffos could make anything better, even not finding a twinkle.


	3. Chapter 3

_Italiced words are the lyrics to the song._ I do not own the songs used in this fanfition. The song in this chapter 'Twinkle' by Tori Amos belongs to Tori Amos. I take not credit for it. Nor do I take credit for the characters used. I only take credit for this story.

* * *

'Saga!' her friend Norma called. Saga turned munching on her Waffle with Sugar at her side.

'What's up?' Saga asked calmly.

'You've GOT to listen to this song! Anne told me about it and it's SO pretty!' Normaannounced. Saga raised an eyebrow in confusion and glanced at Sugar who was engrossed with eating the waffle.

'What's the song called?' Saga asked.

'Twinkle' Norma replied. Sugar's head popped up as Saga asked who it was by, what genre it was and other basic questions she usually had about music.

Sugar sat on Saga's shoulder trying to make out what they were talking about, but her mind was only thinking about the twinkle.

'So come on over, I have her cd. We can listen to it and then hang out.' Norma continued. Saga shook her head no softly.

'I can't. I have work today.' She said, disappointed. Sugar flew into her face.

'But Saga!' Sugar moaned, 'What if the song is about twinkles!?! What if it's a twinkle itself! I could become a season fairy! We HAVE TO listen to that song!'

Norma had be trying to convince her while Sugar was talking.

'No really, as much as I'd like to hear the song. I have to go.' Saga declined.

'Then forget about hanging out, just come and hear the song once. Then you'll still be able to go to work right?' Norma continued.

'Yeah! Let's just go hear the song!' Sugar cheered. Saga looked up at the sky knowing the answer already.

'Alright, let's go hear the song…' she said as and Sugar cheered.

* * *

'_Sure that star can twinkle_

_And you're watching it do_

_Boy so had boy so hard_

_But I know a girl_

_Twice as hard_

_And I'm sure_

_Said I'm sure_

_She's watching it too_

_No matter what tie she's got in her right dresser_

_Tied_

_I know she's watching that star_

_Gonna twinkle_

_Gonna twinkle_

_Gonna twinkle_

_And last time I knew_

_She worked at an Abbey in lona_

_She said "I killed a man T_

_I've gotta stay hidden in this Abbey"_

_But I can see that star_

_When she twinkles_

_And she twinkles_

_And I sure can_

_That means_

_I sure can_

_That means_

_I sure can_

_So hard_

_So hard'_

Saga looked at her friend who had tears in her eyes, while Saga herself processed what the song really meant.

'So what did you think?' Norma asked. Saga opened her mouth then closed it her eyes darting towards the clock.

'Oh no! I'm going to be late!' she cried racing out.

'Saga!' Norma cried.

'I'll tell you what I think tomorrow!' Saga shouted over her shoulder dashing off to work.

* * *

Saga landed softly on her pillow exhausted by the long day of work. 'Twinkle' by Tori Amos was still stuck in her head ringing over and over again.

It wasn't the fact that the song was bad. She liked the simplicity of the song. It was just Tori's voice, and the piano for the most part. And the piano part was beautifully done as well, but she felt that the song was just hollow. Like there was a part or an event behind it that she was missing. Which was frustrating since she really did feel she would like it more if she knew the story behind it.

'Saga?' Sugar asked.

"Yes?" Saga replied.

'Do you think that song is about the twinkles I'm looking for?' Sugar asked curled up in the blanket.

'Yes and no.' Saga said thoughtfully. Sugar lifted her head.

'What do you mean?' she asked softly as Saga changed for bed.

'I think that, it could be part of the twinkle you're looking for since we don't exactly know what a twinkle is.' Saga said, 'But at the same time, since you really didn't have a reaction to it. I don't think it's a twinkle.'

Sugar nodded her head sleepily in agreement. 'I did feel something though when I heard it.' Sugar added.

'And what was that?' Saga asked.

'I felt sad on the inside.' Sugar said with a yawn at the end.

'Why?' Saga asked, even though she too had felt a bit sad listening to the song.

'Because I felt sad for the girl in the…' and then Sugar was asleep. Saga tucked the blanket in around her and went to sleep as well. Her dreams focused on the sad song.

* * *

'And that's what I think.' Saga said during their lunch break at school.

With a careful eye she watched Sugar as she informed the other season fairies in training about the song. The other fairies who happened to be by gave small discreet smiles to them since the younger fairies were discussing if the song could be a twinkle since that's what it's name was.

Her friends nodded. 'That's what we thought too. It's beautifully sad.' Anne said. Saga let out a little sigh of relief that her friends were okay with her opinion on the song.

Sugar was rapidly waving her hands now coming to the conclusion that the song was indeed a twinkle and she needed to go get it. Until Ginger came and said in the blunt honesty that the song was not a twinkle. Sugar's whole body including her wings drooped as she flew dejectedly back to Saga.

'It's not a twinkle.' Sugar said sadly. Saga excused herself to talk to Sugar.

'It's alright, we'll just have to keep searching.' Saga said. Sugar perked up.

'Do you think that songs about twinkles are hints at what a twinkle really is? Since 'Twinkle Twinkle Little Star' didn't help but I think 'A twinkle in her eye' did help me." Sugar asked suddenly. Saga smiled unsure of how to respond.

'Maybe' she replied. Sugar zoomed off to talk to the other fairies about songs and if they were really hints to twinkles.

Saga returned to her friends, with many more ideas about what twinkles could be, and happy that there were more adventures to be had.

* * *

**Author's Note**: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I needed to find a couple more (decent and apporiate) songs about twinkles and find the inspiration to round out this story. (Which thankfully I've found) I have the next two chapters in the works so I'll be updating soon! :)


	4. Chapter 4

Author's note: The song used in this chapter is called 'Twinkle, Twinkle' by Big Bang. For the sake of this fanfiction, I have the English translation. I do not own the song, or the series. _Words in italics are the lyrics._ And the letters in the parenthses are denote the particular singer for each part. (Which I forgot who was who ^^;)

* * *

'Saga! You have to come over today!"

"Why?" Saga asked.

"Big Bang is performing in Berlin, and they're doing a live taping! We can hear them sing!" her friend gushed. Saga titled her head in confusion.

Her friends were currently in love with the whole 'Asian' scene of music. So of course she got to hear how hot/attractive/amazing/etc each new band was each and every week, since we all know how fast music and groups fall out of style. This week's current group was 'Big Bang' apparently.

"Umm, what songs do they sing again?" Saga asked. Her friends, and schoolmates all turned to her with shock. Which quickly subsided with all of them jabbering at once about their current obsession.

"Poor Saga." Said Gretel making the crowd part. 'Surely you must know of their biggest hit 'Twinkle, Twinkle' right?"

"Umm… no?" Saga replied, regretting asking about it. Gretel got a smirk on her face.

"It's only the greatest song EVER! They're voices, mixed with the melody, and their lyrics, all about how kind they all to their female fans!" she exclaimed starting the rant which held all the other girls in a trace. Meanwhile Saga was being told more about them.

"How do you understand them if they're singing in Korean?!?" she exclaimed in shock. Gretal turned to her with a huff.

"Language is no barrier, for the language of love is spoken without words." Gretel gushed the other girls agreeing. Her friends held up the German translation notes.

"Or you can get the translation notes."

* * *

Saga it's starting! Hurry up-" her friends were silenced as the tv's images dimmed. Saga appeared and took her seat in the back. Sugar and company appeared on her shoulder, and watched in awe as well.

'_[YB] yea you are a twinkle star (hey)_

_[TOP] (yo, 1, 2, 1, 2, 3 lets go)'_

_'[YB] dear whatever you do, i will follow you towards the end (ooh-wee)_

_i will wait like yesterday whenever and wherever, call me baby you are (my) twinkle twinkle'_

_'[GD] (Coming up)_

_[TOP] (Let me tell you girl)_

_twinkle twinkle, i am a romantic man who knows how to treat beautiful ladies softly;_

_its okay, dont feel shy and nestle in me, chocolate and candy i prepared for you;_

_i dont say it twice in one breath, whoever said i can always surprise you? ta-da!_

_any past, sometimes hard future, just lean here, everything can give me power as long as youre here'_

_'[SR] hold my hand (hey!), life will change (ooh-wee)_

_your aroma, hand gesture, body gesture, way you look, are beautiful_

_come with me (to) our own paradise oh-oh'_

_'[YB] dear whatever you do, i will follow you towards the end (ooh-wee)_

_i will wait like yesterday whenever and wherever, call me baby you are (my) twinkle twinkle'_

_'[GD] i will throw away any wasteful attachment; when i stand in front of you, always like a child,_

_i will hug you without any meaning, i will stand behind you in silence_

_every day is a holiday when we are together; i delayed meeting with friends_

_love got on a wind and pushed me to your side (ooh-wee)'_

_'[DS] hold my hand (hey!), life will change (ooh-wee)_

_your aroma, hand gesture, body gesture, way you look, are beautiful_

_come with me (to) our own paradise oh girl'_

_'[YB] dear whatever you do, i will follow you towards the end (ooh-wee)_

_i will wait like yesterday whenever and wherever, call me baby you are (my) twinkle twinkle'_

_'[GD] (yea yea, break it down)_

_[TOP] twinkle twinkle i will invite you to my world_

_twinkle twinkle i feel my heart beating again_

_[GD] twinkle twinkle you who shines, are my only lady_

_[YB] sit for a sec i have something to say listen up lady'_

_'[SR] i cant leave you like a fool, i cant stop loving you even if you are mad_

_[DS] say hey- [GD] (slow down) tell me you are happy, tell me you love me, (thats right) whïsper them to me'_

_'[YB] dear whatever you do, i will follow you towards the end (ooh-wee)_

_i will wait like yesterday whenever and wherever, call me baby you are (my) twinkle twinkle'_

_'[YB] dear whatever you do, i will follow you towards the end (ooh-wee)_

_i will wait like yesterday whenever and wherever, call me baby you are (my) twinkle twinkle'_

_'dear whatever you do'_ the guys finished as the lighting dimmed.

The crowd there let out a shriek as well did Saga's friends. Saga, and the fairies covered their ears. Most of the other season fairies left quickly after that pondering Big Bang's 'Twinkle Twinkle'.

Sugar sat contently thinking on Saga's shoulder as they all watched the rest of the concert, complete with oh's, ah's, and screaming.

Once the concert was over two hours later, Saga was quick to depart with the claim of being sleepy. Her friends begged her to stay and talk about it, but she declined. The last thing she wanted to do was stay and hear them gush and scream.

* * *

"Saga?" Sugar asked the next day.

"Yes, Sugar?" Saga replied over her hot chocolate.

"What were those guys talking about with their twinkle?" Sugar asked.

"I think it was a nickname for their girlfriends or fans or something." Saga replied.

"So it wasn't about a twinkle?" Sugar asked biting into her waffo. Saga put down her cup of hot chocolate, and thought about it.

"It wasn't that they weren't talking about twinkles, but it was just wasn't the kind of twinkle you were looking for." Saga said.

"Were they singing in alien or something?" Sugar asked.

"No just Korean." Saga replied.

"Is that the language of twinkles?" Sugar asked. Saga had a feeling that Sugar didn't understand what a foreign language was, and this was only going to lead into a game of twenty questions.

"Just don't worry about it okay? We'll continue to look for twinkles." Saga said with a smile and heading out. Sugar dropped it and followed her exclaiming at anything that could pass for being a twinkle.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note: The song used this time is 'Twinkle' by Koda Kumi. She's a japanese pop singer, but for the sake of this fanfic I just made her song popular in general. I take no credit for the song or the charactors.

_Italisized words are the lyrics.

* * *

_

_'Twinkle Twinkle Can't you see_

_Need you need you but let you go_'

Saga stopped mid street.

'Twinkles?' she thought to herself before shaking her head. She was spending too much time with Sugar. So much time that she was starting to hear twinkle when it wasn't spoken. Briskly she walked on heading home for the day. It was just her imagination.

* * *

_'Somebody said to me that life is a mystery_

_And that you never know what's out there_

_I'll be waiting for you _

_Everything is meant to happen_

_to write a story of life'_

'Hhhm?' went Sugar. Someone was singing.

_'Even when you are so alone_

_Even when you are so afraid_

_with this loneliness You'll be alright _

_Cuz it will lead your way'_ 

Sugar zoomed towards where she heard the sound coming from. Whoever was singing, hopefully Saga; they sounded really good. Turning the corner she discovered that it was not Saga returning from her errand. Dejected, she started to fly off.

_'Come on Twinkle _

_Why don't you clap your hands _

_Just open your door for the better tomorrow and _

_Play your own life like you're a movie star _

_Don't you know that we're all dreamers_' ~ the girl who wasn't Saga sang. Sugar raced over and attached herself to the girl's face.

"Twinkle? Why is it clapping? There's a door I need to open with it now? Movie stars? Like Big Bang? We're all dreamers? What about the Twinkle!" Sugar demanded running her mouth a minute. The girl, since she couldn't see Sugar, was desperately trying to get her off, but didn't know how since she could see.

_'Twinkle Twinkle Can't you see'_ she accented trying to remain calm as she grabbed at her face.

'_Need you need you but let you go'_ she said. Sugar released the girl's face. She couldn't see her like Saga could and certainly she wasn't answering questions.

Once the girl found herself free of the invisible object's grasp, she quickly continued on her way without saying or singing another word.

* * *

 _'The future's in your hands_

_ and here's the map showing the way_

_ To find yourself again_

_ a part of you we never knew_

_ Tell yourself it'll be alright_

_ To give up and swallow your pride'_~ played in the little shop where Saga's mother's piano was currently residing. Saga sighed distracted by the song playing through the shop.

"Is this song popular?" Saga asked to the man behind the counter. He shrugged at her not saying anything. Saga sighed and turned back to the keys. She exhaled as her fingers hovered over the keys.

'_Believe in yourself Don't be afraid_

_All your worries will go away because'_

Saga stopped a centimeter away from the keys. This song was not helping the matter.

_'You will fight to win your life_

_with strength to carry on'_

Saga turned to glare at the speakers from with the distracting song was coming from. Then without another thought she closed the cover for the keys and left the shop. The song was too much.

* * *

 _'Come on Twinkle _

_Why don't you clap your hands _

_Just open your door for the better tomorrow and _

_Play your own life like you're a movie star _

_Don't you know that we're all dreamers' _

Saga wasn't amused that the song was being played EVERYWHERE it seemed. Not the song was bad.

It had a good beat and the vocalist had a decent voice. It was catchy to remember bits and pieces too, but not the point where it got stuck in your head.

'_Suddenly the sadness took my soul _

_Away like a rain on perfect day_

_But let me go and live my life' _

She remembered her mother briefly. Or rather, that particular part of the song did. Which troubled her. A song that went from seemingly happy, to nearly sad. It was an odd song to say the least.

* * *

_ 'Come on Twinkle _

_Why don't you clap your hands _

_Play your own life like you're a movie star'_  

Sugar posed for Saga on her desk pretending to be a starlet like the song suggested. Saga hummed along with the song quietly paying Sugar no mind.

_'Come on Twinkle'_

Sugar twirled.

_'Why don't you clap your hands'_

Sugar clapped trying to draw Saga's attention.

 'Just open your door for the better tomorrow and 

_Play your own life like you're a movie star '_

"SAGA!" Sugar shouted at her. Saga in turn looked at her.

"What Sugar?" asked asked.

"Are you alright?" the small fairy asked, "You seem like you're in a fair away place."

Saga smiled warmly at the fairy.

"I'm fine." She replied.

"Let's get ready for bed." Saga suggested turning off the radio. Sugar followed her happily.

"Can we get a waffo before going to bed?" she asked.

* * *

_'Don't you know that we're all dreamers'_

Sugar and Saga were now curled up in bed. Sugar already asleep, resting up for tomorrow's adventure. Saga tossed, and turned but found that she couldn't fall asleep.

'It's because I never heard the ending to the song' she thought. Silently she crept over to where her portable radio was still sitting on her desk and brought it over to her bed.

With a small click the radio turned on and out murmured the last lyrics to the song.

_'And we walk out the door dreamers' _

_ 'Twinkle Twinkle Can't you see_

_ Need you need you but let you go'_

"Need you but let you go…" Saga mumbled finally piecing the whole song together, and turning the radio off. It sat next to her side, while she drifted her way into sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

'Saga.' Sugar whined into her ear. Saga's eyes opened instantly at her call.

'What Sugar?' she asked. Sugar started hiccupping, and Saga's eyes snapped open instantly. She scooped the small fairy into her palms and tried to sooth her.

'What's wrong Sugar? There's no need to cry.' She said. The fairy kept wailing.

'I CAN'T SAGA I CAN'T!' she wailed the tears streaming like a two-flooded rivers down her cheeks.

;'Can't do what?'

'I can't find twinkles, like the songs say! The say their there, or there, but I never find them!' she wailed miserably.

Saga, kept holding and soothing the fairy until the tears dried up, the hiccups stopped, and she was nearly silent.

'It's not your fault.' Saga said.

'It's not?' Sugar asked in disbelief, as she wiped her eyes. Saga shook her head.

'of course not silly, humans and fairies are two different creatures. The way humans say something is twinkling is completely different from what a fairy thinks is a twinkle.' She said informing Sugar. Sugar nodded slowly in agreement. It did make sense…

'I don't know why in the first place you started thinking that songs were going to help you find twinkles, Sugar.' Saga smiled. Sugar blushed.

'I guess, I thought they could help me…' she said embarrassed. Saga smiled.

'Then let's agree that you find your twinkles all by yourself now, okay?' Saga said. Sugar nodded.

'I promise I will Saga.' Sugar said.

'Alright, let's catch some sleep.' Saga said adjusting herself once more in her bed. Sugar flew back to her small bed and curled up in it.

'Good night Saga.'

'Good night Sugar.'

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry the end was so simplistic. The series itself was just so cute and ended so well I knew I couldn't match it, so I just ended it the way I think it would have ended if it was in the series.


End file.
